Omedetou
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Todos prepararam uma surpresa para Naruto, mas a de Sasuke foi a melhor [SasuNaru] [Yaoi]OMEDETOU NARUCHAN MY HONEY!


Omedetou 

Naruto abriu os olhos fracamente, sentindo os raios solares invadirem seus sonhos.

-Dattebayo... Já é de manhã? – uma resposta irônica veio á sua cabeça como se fosse sua consciência "Não, idiota, acenderam um farolete na sua cara..." – Ai... – o menino sentou-se, deixando a camiseta de cor pálida cair de volta por sobre sua barriga. Colocou os pés para fora, como acontecia em sua rotina matinal. Levantou, escovou os dentes (Admirando levemente o seu sorriso brilhante), lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos.

Trocou de roupa, colocando sua roupa laranja berrante costumeira. Sem sequer se dar conta, passou pelo calendário que exibia a foto de uma mulher de biquíni branco, segurando uma melancia e com outra entre as pernas.

De relance viu um círculo gigantesco e vermelho. Olhou mais de perto e levou um susto, á que a lembrança o atingiu como um soco.

-SHIMATTA! HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! – Exclamou, sorridente, levando as mãos á cabeça. – Vou chantagear o tio do Ichiraku pra conseguir um Ramen de graça! – Foi cantarolando 'Suburu' (Uma música infantil) até a pracinha de Konoha.

-Dia lindo! Data Linda! Pessoa linda! – Exclamou o loiro, convencidamente, jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás.

-Seu ego vai acabar te afogando – Comentou uma voz sarcástica em suas costas, fazendo o menino tropeçar para frente de susto.

-O que? Quando chegou ai? Eu vou arrancar sua língua! – Gritou irado com o comentário na cara do moreno.

Era consideravelmente mais alto, tinha olhos negros assim como seus cabelos arrepiados, pele alva, tão alva que chegava a ser pálida. Usava uma camiseta de manga comprida gola alta preta, com o colete jounin por cima e o símbolo Uchiha bordado no colete. As calças ninjas eram três quartos, pretas, e as sandálias eram as comuns sandálias ninjas. A bandana de Konoha reluzia em sua testa.

-Aah! É você seu arrogante metidinho! Não vai se achando não porque você tem um fanclube e eu... Ainda não! – exclamou o menino loiro. Era uma raiva descomunal, não importando se o amigo tinha dito "Oi" ou "Seu idiota".

-Quem falou algo sobre fanclube? – perguntou o moreno.

-E você não tem?

-Aparentemente sim, mas eu nem toquei no assunto... Ainda.

-Ora seu! – Naruto avançou sobre Sasuke, tentando socar seu rosto... Em vão.

-Mas que desperdício de tempo.

-Se é o que você acha então eu vou pro Ichiraku que eu ganho mais.

-Não... Espera. – "Mas que droga de missão rank A, tenho que manter o naruto longe do Ichiraku. O que eu não faço por...". – Você não quer treinar comigo hoje?

-Huh? Geralmente eu sou quem pergunto isso. – Disse Naruto, confuso.

-Mas hoje estou perguntando. – Sasuke bufou.

-Ah... Ah! Sugoi desu! Dattebayo! – Naruto jogou-se em cima de Sasuke, num abraço amigável. – Que legal! Que legaal!

-P-Pare! Pare Naruto! – Sasuke tentou se livrar de Naruto, empurrando-o para o lado. A verdade é que estava bem corado. Olhou para o outro lado.

-Vamos treinar então! – naruto se levantou cheio de energia e correu para o campo de treinamento.

OoOOooOOoooOOOoooOOooOOoo

Sasuke já estava um pouco cansado. O céu denunciava o horário. O Sol forte brilhava vivo bem no centro.

-Ja é hora do almoço, dattebayo! To com fome! Vou comer no ichiraku. – Naruto se levantou da pedra que estava sentado e rumou para o caminho da floresta.

-Não! Para! – Sasuke segurou seu pulso. – Hã quer dizer, ouvi dizer que um restaurante novo abriu e... Se você não estiver cansado de comer sempre ramen... Você pode comer de noite... Eu pago... – Sasuke falou apreensivo, sem olhar os olhos do amigo.

-...! – Como toda pessoa feliz faria, Naruto se jogou em cima de Sasuke novamente – Vai pagar pra mim? Sugoi desu! Dattebayo! – Novamente um Sasuke vermelho empurrou Naruto para o lado.

-Não fique tão animado. – o moreno se levantou e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Hei! Tchoto Matte! Dattebayo!

OoOOooOOoooOOOoooOOooOOoo

Naruto e Sasuke adentraram o local, denominado "Yume no Sushi", atraindo olhares de mulheres interessadas... No moreno, lógico.

-Hnf... – Bufou. "Maldição, não agüento essas barangas fúteis e promíscuas" pensou o Uchiha, emburrado.

-Ou você está bravo porque tem muita mulher... Ou porque a companhia não te agrada... Ou porque nenhuma delas veio te dar cantadas ainda – Disse o loiro, irônico.

-Damare, está me irritando – Sibilou Sasuke, sentando-se em uma mesa ao fundo.

O lugar tinha tons de vermelho, com luminárias japonesas penduradas no alto de cada uma. Os bancos eram uma parte do balcão de madeira que cercava as janelas, grandes e avermelhadas. Algumas decorações típicas e a luz fraca, ao fundo algumas músicas de Rock-techno, Pop e derivados japonesas. Tudo para um clima de romance perfeito, talvez por isso naruto se sentiu tão... Quente.

-Sasuke... Esse lugar não é pra casais não, dattebayo?

-Huh, não sei, mas a comida parece boa... – Sasuke apontou a cozinha que atrás do balcão fritava alguns tempurás.

-Nossa, que fome! – Exclamou o loiro, mudando bruscamente de assunto. Logo um garçom chegou para atendê-los.

-Boa tarde – disse o rapaz com um sorriso simpático.

-Ah! Eu vou querer... – Naruto cita quinze itens do cardápio no dobro de sua porção. – Acho que só.

-... Urg... – " Quando eu disse que ia pagar... Esse dobe está se aproveitando da situação." – Um chá verde e um temaki... – disse Sasuke assustado com a variedade de itens que eram descontados de seu salário. O garçom saiu. – Naruto, qual a necessidade de pedir dois rodízios?

-Ah, um pra mim e outro pra mim! Hehe! Preciso recobrar as energias'ttebayo.

Logo as comidas chegaram e Naruto as devorou como um cão que não come á meses.

-Kami-sama – disse Sasuke enquanto dava a segunda mordida em seu temaki. – Não vai engasgar, dobe.

-Engasgar? – o loiro disse de boca cheia. Sorriu – Já tenho prática.

OoOOooOOoooOOOoooOOooOOoo

Ja era tarde quando saíram do restaurante. Naruto ria abobalhado, contando uma missão qualquer que Sasuke ouvia desinteressado, mesmo assim exibia um sorriso de canto, sem nem saber o motivo.

-Ne ne! Sasuke, então o cara me disse "Você tá acabado, pivete!" e era um bunshin e eu...

-Calma... Preciso te levar á um lugar – Disse Sasuke, bufando.

-Não me interrompa! E... Que lugar? – O loiro mudou o semblante nervoso para um curioso.

-Vem. – Sasuke puxou Naruto até o restaurante Ichiraku. Lá todos festejavam seu aniversário.

-Omedetou! Naruto-kun! – Gritaram todos.

-Puxa – Até escorreu baba do canto da boca do loiro quando viu o tamanho dos potes de Ramen. – yey!

OoOOooOOoooOOOoooOOooOOoo

Depois de seu incrível aniversário de 17 anos, Naruto rumou sozinho para casa.

-Ai ai... Primeiro eu achava que pouca gente se lembraria, mas isso não me afeta... Acabou que todos meus amigos se lembraram! Hehe Dattebayo! – o loiro sorriu de forma singela. – mas ainda não entendo porque o Sasuke foi quem me manteve longe. Poderia ser qualquer um...

Um vulto negro pulou á sua frente. Os olhos negros brilhavam na escuridão.

-Dobe, é mais inocente que eu pensava – disse Sasuke, sorrindo.

-Estava me ouvindo é? Então responda!

-Bom... – Sasuke se inclinou um pouco para frente, encurralando Naruto á parede. – Tem certeza que não sabe?

-E-Eu... – Naruto corou – Talvez você fosse a pessoa que... Eu queria... – Naruto disse involuntariamente.

-Hm... – Sasuke deixou um sorriso deslizar por sua boca. – Omedetou, Naruto. – E beijou-lhe calmamente, para depois saltar para longe.

-... – Naruto estava estático, mas com certeza o primeiro pensamento que veio á sua mente lhe proporcionou um sorriso gigantesco. – Esse foi o aniversário mais quente da minha vida!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

YUUPI! OMEDETOU NARU-CHAN!

#Soltam serpentinas e uma bola se abre no teto soltando confetes#

Kirane (Com visco em cima da cabeça de Naruto e Sasuke): Agora pode beijar #-#'

Naruto: Isso é no Natal, sua tonta èé'

Kirane: Ah é? Tanto faz! #Sorriso#

Pois é, meus amigos, eu to tão EMOxionada hoje! Até levei bronca da professora sorrindo!

Mya n.n'

Não que isso tenha á ver... Bom,

Desejemos todos!

Omedetou Naruto-kun!

Sasuke: Omedetou #Beija#

Naruto: O///O' #sorriso#

Matta Né minna-san! E onde diabos esconderam o Sakê?

Tsunade/Lee: Naru...to é um boo...ooom companheeii... HICK! ... Iro...


End file.
